El Guerrero del Desierto
by MaFerAmez
Summary: Zulheina, el legendario reino del desierto, pertenecía a Edward por derecho propio, y él era un hombre apegado a las cosas que le pertenecían. Por eso también tenía que intentar recuperar a la mujer que le había roto el corazón hacía años en Nueva Zelanda y, cuando llegara a tan lejanas tierras, tenía la intención de convertir a esa mujer en su esposa para siempre...
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Zulheina, el legendario reino del desierto, pertenecía a Edward por derecho

propio, y él era un hombre apegado a las cosas que le pertenecían. Por eso

también tenía que intentar recuperar a la mujer que le había roto el corazón hacía

años en Nueva Zelanda y, cuando llegara a tan lejanas tierras, tenía la intención

de convertir a esa mujer en su esposa para siempre...

Pero Bella Swan no era tan fácil de dominar, más bien parecía que esa

mezcla de inocencia y sensualidad conseguiría hacer que el altivo jeque se

doblegara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

«No se te ocurra poner ni un pie en Zulheil a menos que vengas para raptaré en cuanto llegues al aeropuerto».

Con las manos temblorosas, Bella zigzagueó entre la maraña de gente que esperaba para salir del aeropuerto y se dirigió hacia las puertas de cristal tras las que se extendían las tierras de Edward.

-Señora -Bella notó que una mano de piel morena se posaba sobre la suya en la barra del carro portaequipajes. Sorprendida, alzó la visa y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de un hombre que parecía un empleado del aeropuerto.

-¿Sí? -dijo ella con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho en una mezcla de esperanza y miedo.

-No es por ahí. Los taxis y los coches de alquiler están en la dirección opuesta -dijo el empleado señalando hacia el largo pasillo que conducía a otras puertas de cristal.

La arena del desierto resplandecía en la distancia. Estaba claro que Edward no cumpliría literalmente su amenaza. Se había puesto furioso y por eso había querido asustarla prohibiéndole la entrada a su país. Pero Edward se había convertido en un hombre moderno de su tiempo, moderado. El Edward que ella conoció un día se había convertido en Edward al-Huzzein Cullen Donovan Zamanat, Jeque de Zulheil, el líder de su pueblo.

-Gracias -consiguió articular Bella dirigiéndose hacia donde le indicaba el empleado.

-Es un placer. Permítame acompañarla hasta el coche.

-Muy amable por su parte. ¿Qué pasa con los otros viajeros?

-Pero señora -dijo el empleado entrecerrando los ojos-, usted era la única extranjera en el avión.

Bella pestañeó tratando de pensar en el pasaje del avión pero lo único que consiguió recordar fue el acento melodioso, los ojos rasgados de las hermosas mujeres y los protectores hombres árabes.

-No me di cuenta -admitió.

-Zulheil ha sido cerrado a los visitantes.

-Pero yo soy un visitante.

Su guía se detuvo y ella habría jurado que vio el destello del rubor en sus mejillas morenas.

-Zulheil... abrió de nuevo sus puertas a los viajeros la semana pasada - contestó él haciéndole una gentil señal con la mano para que continuase. Bella echó a andar de nuevo por el suelo de mármol.

-¿Fue por el duelo? -preguntó ella en tono de respeto.

-Sí. La pérdida de nuestro jeque y su amada esposa fue un golpe duro para el pueblo -contestó él con la mirada ensombrecida-. Pero su hijo es un buen jeque. El jeque Edward nos guiará para que salgamos de la oscuridad.

El corazón de Bella dio un salto al escuchar el nombre de Edward. De algún punto en el fondo de su alma encontró la fuerza para preguntar:

-Y el nuevo jeque, ¿gobierna solo?

Si aquel hombre le dijera que Edward había contraído nupcias con alguna mujer durante el período que había mediado desde la muerte de sus padres, abandonaría Zulheil en el siguiente vuelo.

El hombre la estudió. Hizo un rápido gesto de asentimiento pero esperó a estar fuera antes de hablar de nuevo. El calor abrasador del desierto fue como una bofetada para Bella pero se mantuvo firme. No podía acobardarse en aquel momento, no cuando aquella era su última oportunidad.

Ante ellos, había una limusina negra aparcada junto a la acera. Ella había comenzado a andar hacia un lado cuando el hombre que la acompañaba la detuvo.

-Ese es su taxi.

-Eso no es un taxi -contestó ella, creyendo ciertamente que la esperanza podía tomar muy distintas formas y la suya tenía la de un largo y resplandeciente vehículo de lujo.

-Zulheil es un país rico, señora. Nuestros taxis son como este. Bella se preguntaba si aquel hombre realmente pensaba que iba a creerlo. Se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de ahogar el inminente ataque de risa histérica al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza y le dejaba que metiera su equipaje

en el maletero. Esperó con el corazón latiéndole desesperadamente y la boca seca hasta que terminó y se acercó para abrirle la puerta trasera.

-¿Señora? -¿Sí?

-Antes me preguntó si nuestro jeque gobernaba solo. La respuesta es sí. Algunos dicen que permanece soltero porque una vez le rompieron el corazón –dijo en voz apenas audible.

Bella dio un grito ahogado. Antes de poder seguir con la conversación, el hombre abrió la puerta y ella entró en la lujosa limusina.

-Así es que has cumplido tu palabra -susurró al hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella con las largas piernas cruzadas. Edward se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó las manos en las rodillas. Con la oscuridad del interior de la limusina daba la impresión de que los penetrantes rasgos de su rostro se sentían aliviados pero sin la suavidad que otrora viera en el Edward que ella había conocido.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas, mi Bella?

Bella sintió un temblor recorriéndole el cuerpo al oír su voz. Era profunda y cautivadora. Hermosa y peligrosa. Familiar aunque... diferente.

-No.

-Y aun así, has venido -dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño.

Bella se mordió el labio de nuevo e inspiró con dificultad. El cristal opaco que separaba a los pasajeros del conductor estaba subido, lo que reducía aún más el espacio y las posibilidades de escapatoria.

-Sí. Aquí estoy -dijo ella. En ese momento el coche se puso en movimiento haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio; cayó hacia delante y apenas si consiguió sujetarse en el borde del asiento. Edward extendió los brazos para sostenerla y la colocó sobre su regazo.

Bella se agarró a los anchos hombros de él, arrugando bajo sus dedos el delgado tejido de la túnica que llevaba puesta, pero no intentó luchar, ni siquiera cuando Edward le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. Estaba enfadado y ella podía ver la turbación que sentía en sus vívidos ojos verdes.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó él sosteniéndola con más fuerza cuando el coche tomó un bache del camino. Su cuerpo musculoso era mucho más grande que el de ella y Bella se veía acorralada. Pero aun así, no luchó.

-Porque me necesitabas.

La risa dura de Edward la hirió en lo más profundo.

-¿Y no habrás venido para tener una aventura con un hombre exótico antes de que te cases con el hombre que ha elegido tu familia? -preguntó él al tiempo que la devolvía a su asiento sin ceremonia.

Bella se retiró la trenza de un rojo fuego hacia un lado y alzó la barbilla.

-No tengo ninguna aventura -comenzó. El gesto de desconfianza de Edward era obvio pero Bella no dejó que eso la detuviera.

-No -dijo él con voz gélida-. Deberías tener corazón para poder experimentar la pasión.

La confianza de Bella en sí misma, ya de por sí bastante frágil, pareció desmoronarse. Toda su vida había luchado por ser especial y recibir el amor y la aceptación de los demás y en ese momento parecía que incluso Edward, el único que una vez la encontró digna de adoración, creía que estaba desesperada.

«No puedes retener a un hombre como Edward. Te olvidará en cuanto se cruce en su camino una bonita princesa».

Las maliciosas palabras que Lauren le dijera cuatro años antes se presentaron sin previo aviso en su cabeza. Cuatro años antes, habían conseguido desmoronar la poca confianza en sí misma que poseía. Se las había dicho su hermana mayor que conocía a los hombres mejor que ella. Tal vez no hubieran sido maliciosas. Tal vez Lauren tuviera razón.

Unos fuertes dedos hicieron presa en su barbilla haciéndola volver la cabeza hacia la pantera que tenía frente a ella. Sus ojos verdes se posaron fijos en los de ella.

-Te quedarás conmigo, mi Bella.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

-Y si yo no deseara que... -se detuvo incapaz de dar con la palabra adecuada.

-¿Quedarte? -susurró Edward con voz aterciopelada.

Bella tragó con dificultad. Una parte de ella estaba aterrorizada ante la furia que veía en los ojos de Edward, pero había llegado demasiado lejos para derrumbarse.

-¿Cómo una esclava? -preguntó ella con voz quebrada, los labios resecos. Sin embargo, no se atrevía ni a humedecérselos con la lengua temerosa de la reacción de él.

-¿Crees que soy un bárbaro? -preguntó él entrecerrando los ojos.

-Creo que no te estás comportando como eres para darme precisamente esa impresión -respondió ella sin hacer caso a la advertencia de su subconsciente de no hostigar a la pantera.

Edward curvó los extremos de los labios en una ligera sonrisa.

-Ah, lo había olvidado.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella llevándose una mano hacia la mano que aún le sujetaba la barbilla tratando de liberarse, pero fue imposible. Notó que el pulso del hombre era lento, un ritmo seductor que prometía placeres exóticos y la más oscura furia al mismo tiempo.

-Que el fuego de tu pelo no miente -dijo él pasándole el pulgar por el labio inferior y frunciendo el ceño de nuevo-. Tienes los labios secos. Humedécetelos.

Bella se revolvió ante la orden.

-¿Y qué me harás si no lo hago?

Edward alzó una ceja en respuesta al tono desafiante de Bella.

-Entonces yo lo haré por ti.

Una mancha de color traicionero apareció en las mejillas de Bella al imaginar la erótica escena. La intensa mirada de Edward la hizo sentir como un suculento bocado que estaría encantado de saborear. Con la respiración entrecortada, Bella sacó la lengua y se humedeció los labios.

-Mejor -dijo él con aparente tono de aprobación al pasar el pulgar suavemente por los labios humedecidos.

De pronto la dejó libre y Bella quedó sorprendida en su asiento, inclinada sobre él. Recuperó la cordura de golpe. Con el rostro encendido, se apresuró a sentarse bien en el asiento del extremo opuesto del coche.

-¿Adónde me llevas?

-A Zulheina.

-¿La capital?

-Sí.

-¿Dónde está Zulheina? -continuó preguntando Bella a pesar de las respuestas monosílabas que recibía.

-A mi palacio -dijo él estirando una pierna y colocándola junto a la cadera derecha de ella, lo que la dejó acorralada contra la puerta.

Luego añadió:

-Y dime, mi Bella, ¿qué has estado haciendo estos cuatro años?

Estaba claro que él no iba a responder á más preguntas. Bella se tuvo que tragar la frustración que sentía.

-He estado estudiando.

-Ah, el diploma en dirección de empresas -dijo él en tono de mofa recordándole las muchas veces que había llorado en su hombro porque no le gustaba estudiar aquello.

-No -contestó ella, feliz de hacerlo sufrir por un momento.

Edward se movió y, de pronto ya no estaba frente a ella sino a su lado. El no era el que estaba sufriendo.

-¿No? -su voz profunda evocó en Bella numerosos recuerdos-. ¿Tu familia te permitió cambiar?

-No tenían más remedio -contestó ella. Había seguido las instrucciones de sus padres y se había alejado de Edward, pero casi la había destrozado. Su débil estado había alarmado incluso a su familia, y nadie había dicho nada cuando ella decidió cambiar sus estudios. Para cuando intentaron hacerla cambiar de opinión ya había crecido. La desilusión al ver el egoísmo de aquellos en los que había confiado la había acompañado continuamente, igual que una inmensa pena.

-¿Qué estudiaste entonces? -preguntó él curvando una de sus enormes manos alrededor del cuello de Bella en un gesto de absoluta posesión. Bella sintió que el calor de aquel cuerpo la invadía.

-¿Era necesario que te sentaras tan cerca? -dijo ella.

Por primera vez Edward sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes, la sonrisa de un depredador tentando a su presa hacia la oscuridad.

-¿Te molesta, Mina?

La había llamado Mina. Recordó la forma en que siempre la llamaba cuando quería convencerla para algo, normalmente un beso que a ella le sabía a miel.

Nunca le había costado mucho trabajo convencerla. Una sexy mirada y el tono profundo de su voz al susurrar su nombre cerca de sus labios y se ablandaba, como un suspiro en el viento.

Al ver que Bella no respondía, Edward se inclinó y acercó los labios a su cuello. Bella sintió que el tibio aliento de Edward le quemaba la piel y hasta los huesos. Siempre le había encantado tocarla. Y ella adoraba la forma en que él mostraba su afecto, pero en ese momento lo único que estaba consiguiendo era hacerle perder el equilibrio y la calma.

-Edward, por favor.

-¿Qué quieres, Mina?

Bella tragó y él siguió el movimiento que hacía su garganta con el pulgar.

-Espacio.

-No -contestó él alzando la cabeza-. Ya has tenido suficiente espacio estos cuatro años. Ahora eres mía.

La intensidad que irradiaba era demoledora. Cuando tenía dieciocho años Bella no había sido capaz de resistir aquel carismático poder. A pesar de tener solo cinco años más que ella, su fuerza y determinación le habían bastado para conseguir que su pueblo depositara en él su confianza.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Bella levantó una mano y la puso sobre la que se aferraba a su cuello. Tiró de él para que la soltara y él lo hizo. La curiosidad que sentía por ella era evidente a juzgar por el gesto de asombro de sus ojos verdes.

Le acarició entonces la mejilla, y ella giró la cara y depositó un suave beso en su mano. La respiración de Edward se volvió más dificultosa.

-Estudié diseño de moda -contestó ella. Bella notó la piel de Edward cálida contra sus labios, y el masculino aroma como si fuera un potente afrodisíaco.

-Has cambiado.

-¿Para mejor?

-Eso está por ver -dijo él entrecerrando los ojos. Tensó la mano que había puesto en la mejilla de ella-. ¿Quién te enseñó esto?

-¿Qué? -preguntó Bella, que sentía que unos escalofríos amenazaban con recorrerle toda la espina dorsal al oír aquella voz dura y salvaje.

-Este juego con mi mano y tus labios -dijo él rígido, como si su rostro fuera de granito.

-Tú -y era cierto-. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando me llevaste a las cuevas de Waitomo? Íbamos en una pequeña canoa y tú me tomaste la mano y depositaste un pequeño beso en ella.

Bella movió la cabeza y él se relajó un poco para permitirle repetir la suave caricia. Cuando esta alzó la cabeza supo que él también lo recordaba pero sus rasgos seguían siendo de piedra y en sus ojos hervía una mezcla de emociones que ella, por su falta de experiencia, no podía reconocer.

-¿Ha habido otros?

-¿Otros qué?

-¿Te han tocado otros hombres?

-No. Solo tú.

Edward bajó la mano y, tomándola de la trenza, tiró hacia él haciendo que Bella tuviera que arquear el cuello.

-No me mientas. Lo sabré -dijo él.

La estaba amenazando para asustarla. En respuesta, Bella se relajó dentro de lo posible en la posición en que estaba y deslizó los brazos por el cuello de él.

-Yo también lo sabré -dijo con calma.

-¿Qué es lo que sabrás? -preguntó él tensando la mandíbula.

-Si tú has dejado que otras mujeres te toquen.

Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan fiera, Mina? Antes eras una mujer dócil.

Bella sabía que Edward estaba tratando de provocarla al hablarle de la forma en que había dejado que su familia le controlara la vida, hasta el punto de hacerle pasar por alto sus sentimientos.

-Tuve que sacar las uñas para protegerme.

-¿Y se supone que debería asustarme de tus uñitas? -dijo él levantando una ceja en señal de provocación.

Deliberadamente Bella se las clavó en el cuello. Olvidó que estaba incitando a una pantera. Para su sorpresa, no le molestó que le clavara las uñas. La miró sonriente; una sonrisa peligrosa y muy tentadora.

-Me gustaría sentir tus uñas en la espalda, Mina -susurró él-. Y eso será cuando estés en tu sitio, tumbada boca arriba debajo de mí. Entonces las sentiré.

-¿En mi lugar? -preguntó Bella zafándose.

Como Edward continuara irguiéndose frente a ella amenazadoramente empujándola con su cuerpo contra la puerta del vehículo, le puso una mano en el pecho para detenerlo en su afán. El calor del cuerpo viril traspasó la delgada tela.

-¡Sepárate de mí... bruto!

-No, Mina -contestó él poniéndole una mano en la mejilla y haciendo que lo mirara-. No volveré a seguir tus órdenes como si fuera tu perrito. A partir de hoy tú seguirás las mías.

Y con esas palabras la mantuvo firme en su sitio al tiempo que se inclinaba para besarla. Bella había quedado paralizada ante la mirada de dolor desgarrador que vio en sus ojos verdes.


End file.
